1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a relay apparatus, a relay method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Generally, an apparatus such as for example a printer connected to a network is provided with an operational mode setting the apparatus in an electric power saving state. Among these, there is also an apparatus provided with an operational mode cutting electric power supply to a circuit unit that controls communication with a network when a signal is not received during a predetermined time.